


第二次-9

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-9

碩大的會議室裡，分屬兩個集團的股東面對面的坐滿了會議室的座位，尹氏集團與金氏集團近期有一個非常大的合作案，今天是簽約的日子

雙方的董事長，在一片掌聲中簽下足以決定兩家集團未來走向甚至是存亡的合約，最後留下一張合照並聯合發布新聞昭告天下，盛世即將到來

簽約儀式結束後，股東們都紛紛互相恭喜，爺爺卻還是坐在原位，雖然未來的走向一定但他卻不是完全高興

因為集團的總經理已到了足以退休的年齡，且沒有續留的意願，集團目前採資本大眾化，所有權和經營權是分離的，擁有股權的人不太適合擔任集團的掌舵手，左看右看實在是找不到適合的下一任總經理，這個問題已讓集團內部開會多次，也讓爺爺十分苦惱，再加上這些年集團一直走下坡的趨勢，如果不重新整頓一番，怕是也撐不了多久了

「我說尹董事長，怎麼還坐在那？」

對方集團的其中一位股東過來搭話

「正要起身了呢」爺爺這才回過神來

「之前不知道，原來您的外孫曾在我們旗下的子公司任職過呢…」

「外孫？」

「是叫李知勳吧，聽說頗優秀的，27就當上一部之長呢，您不知道嗎」

「噢，知道的，只是我向來不限制孩子們的發展，所以也不是非常清楚」

「是這樣啊，他當時啊跟另一部的部長是很好的朋友，忒有默契他們聯手做了好幾個企劃，讓公司獲利頗豐呢，只可惜後來不知為何他離職了，不然我們集團的總經理人選可有的一拚了，對了您先提前告訴您我們下一任總經理就是他的那個朋友權順榮」

「原來如此啊，這樣，我後面還有行程，就先告辭了，改天再聚啊」

爺爺隨便找了個理由離開了，其實在他聽到知勳的名字腦中就有千頭萬緒盤旋著，再加上他早在知勳三年前那張支票上就懷疑他絕對不簡單，那位股東的話算起應驗了他的猜測，似乎在總經理人選上看到了曙光

「找人去查一下李知勳，離開前到底做的如何，還有他現人在哪裡」

「是」

秘書恭敬的回應，看來他怕是要回歸了

（分隔線~~~~~~~~~~~~~~）

「你們集團前陣子不是有個簽約儀式，之後還有個酒會你要參加嗎？」

勝澈邊調咖啡邊問著趴在吧台上的淨漢

「不去，為什麼要去」

「아니 那好歹也是集團的大事，你不出席會引來多少臆測」

「有什麼臆測那也是他們的事，不干我的事」

淨漢一直慵懶的趴在吧檯上毫不在意的回答

「呀尹淨漢！」

勝澈停下調咖啡的手，轉頭向淨漢口氣有些不好

「你忘了他對你做過什麼？他那樣對你，你都沒關係」

淨漢也對他吼回去，勝澈意識到自己的口氣，捧著淨漢的臉，溫柔的說

「난 괜찮아 （沒關係的） 」

「안 괜찮아 !（有關係），那是羞辱」

「나는 상관없어（我不在意）」

「可是我在意」

淨漢激動的掙脫勝澈的手，拍桌對他說

「淨漢吶」

「不要再說了，反正我不會去的」

勝澈無奈的看著淨漢走到他的專屬位子，他總是說我不過他，可他又不忍心看他這樣疏離家人

「少爺」

一個人從門口走到淨漢的位子，是爺爺的秘書，淨漢看到他愣了一下

「有什麼事」

「老爺想好你聊聊」

「他想聊就讓他自己來找我，別只是叫你來請我過去」

正當秘書不知如好回話是，爺爺也走進店裡

「這就來了，那可以跟我聊聊嗎」

坐在淨漢的面前，曾幾何時他尹老爺需要這樣壓低身段，就為了跟孫子說幾句話

「有話快說」

淨漢語氣裡滿是不屑，正拿著水過來的勝澈看到淨漢的態度皺起了眉頭，小聲的對淨漢說

「淨漢吶，他是你爺爺」

淨漢這才稍稍收斂一點

「你一直都知道知勳從前都做那些事，做什麼工作？」

「你問這些做什麼？」

淨漢心想著，現在才知道關心？已經來不及了

「你知道集團的總經理要退休了吧」

「我必須知道嗎？」

關我什麼事？等等

「等等，爺爺你該不會是要……」

「沒錯我想要他回來」

「怎，怎麼可能，完全連絡不到他，而且你要怎麼說服他」

「所以我才來找你的，我已經找到他人在那裡了，你願意和我去找他嗎」

淨漢驚訝不已，集團已經到了需要找他的地步嗎？淨漢久久不能言語 ，難道爺爺還要繼續這樣利用他周遭的所有人嗎，甚至還要把拉下自己的臉皮，找知勳回來，就為了那該死的集團？

「我不知道」

「你在考慮一下吧，明天下午我會再來的」

爺爺說完就起身離開了，獨留淨漢呆坐在那裡，我該去嗎？知勳會回來嗎？他甘願被利用嗎？

這些想法在他腦中不斷的盤旋，知道夜幕將至淨漢才回過神來，走到吧檯從背後抱住仍然忙碌的勝澈

「왜?」

「我該去找他嗎？」

「為什麼猶豫?」勝澈問著淨漢，手上仍認真的整理吧檯

「我如果為了說服他回來而去他會不會對我失望，可是我又真的想見他」

「那就去吧，就當作是去看看他，不一定要去說服什麼」

勝澈轉過身面對淨漢

「反正你也不聽你爺爺的話，不是嗎？」

親暱的捏了淨漢的鼻子，淨漢這才露出今天第一個笑容，輕輕吻了一下勝澈

「對不起，那時對你大聲，你總是為我著想我卻總是鬧脾氣」

勝澈用手溫柔的摸著淨漢漂亮的眼睛

「我不想你跟家裡的人越離越遠，我不要你之後會後悔，即使現在有些痛苦，也總比像我一樣身邊沒有一個人要來的好」

「不可以這樣說」淨漢靠近往勝澈的下唇咬了一口「你還有我!」

勝澈啄了一下淨漢「知道了」，露出微微的笑容，兩人的唇慢慢的靠近，進而相吻，進而深吻，兩人就這樣旁若無人的緊緊擁吻在一起，就像彼此緊緊的牽絆著對方，深深的了解對方的一切


End file.
